


Something's Gotta Give

by AuzzieEvilRegal



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieEvilRegal/pseuds/AuzzieEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is perfect, there's always that nagging in the back of your head saying something's going to go wrong and for some reason, you know it's true. When an unexpected visitor arrives at Angel's Memorial Hospital, just what do they bring with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the synopsis on this weeks episode, with Christa getting a surprise, I’ve decided to go with my own version, where she gets a surprise visit from a particular person.

Sitting at the nurses station, Christa couldn’t help but sigh, she didn’t have any patients to currently stop from dying, and they weren’t in a code black or anything like that so she was finally given a few minutes to breathe, a minute that she would happily make the most of. She had been so focused on her chart that she barely heard someone calling her name. Looking up, she took note of the triage nurse informing her that there was a man waiting to talk to her. Frowning, Christa stood up and moved around the desk and stopped. In her mind, everything around her was stationary and the only thing moving was the man in front of her who was walking towards her, but it wasn’t just any ordinary man : it was her ex husband. A man she hadn’t seen or spoken to in quite some time. 

Clearing her throat, Christa walked towards him swiftly before grabbing his wrist to pull him into the break room, completely unaware of all her colleagues stares on her back. Once they were inside, she let go off his wrist and turned upon him, her arms crossed across her chest in a defensive mechanism “Chris -- what are you doing here. We haven’t spoken since the divorce and yet you show up here at my place of work? You need to explain, now.” she spoke softly in reply, in a tone that she was sure Chris knew far too well, it was her ‘you know I’m pissed but I’m being reasonable’ tone of voice.

Chris looked over at his ex-wife and couldn’t help but feel like he had definitely been the one to make the stupid mistake of ending their relationship, the blonde before him did not seem like the woman he had divorced, she had infact looked stunning, even more stunning,  just like the photos in the newspaper that he had noticed earlier, the reasons why he had come to see her. Clearing his throat, Chris took a step forward and nodded “I’ve missed you and I still love you.” he spoke softly and boldly, watching as the woman he once loved, whom he thought he still loved, took a step back from him.

Hearing her ex-husbands admission, Christa opened and closed her mouth, unsure as to what to say. Clearing her throat, she turned away from Chris for a moment and looked out the window of the break room where she noticed a few familiar faces standing : Angus, Mario, Malaya, Momma, Daddy and Neal ---- why wasn’t she surprised? They however had supportive looks on their faces, Neal however had a support but with a side of anger -- and was that jealously she saw? Either way, she turned her gaze from her friends, and turned it back to Chris with her arms once again folded “I did miss you once too Chris, from the moment you broke my heart and left, right up until a few  months ago, but I stopped loving you the moment you decided to break my heart. We were both grieving, we had both just lost a son but the way you acted, you acted as if it was all about you and that you were the only one to have a lost a son, not me.” Christa spoke tearfully, she didn’t think she would have to deal with this now.

Biting her lip to keep the tears at baby, Christa scrunched up her nose and cleared her throat before trying to speak again “I carried him for nine months and to just have him ripped away from us like that broke my heart, but then you --- you walked around acting as if he was your child and that it was all my fault that he died but do you know what? It wasn’t my fault, it was the big man up top who took him away from us -- to this day, I still believe he was taken because he was needed elsewhere, I try to live by that because if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to function, I wouldn’t able to save lives -- -I wouldn’t be able to love again.” she spoke softly as she turned her tearful gaze to Neal, before returning it to Chris. “You don’t get to walk in here after so many years to tell me that you’ve missed me and you think you still love me, because it was your want to end our marriage -- and that’s what we did. We grew apart and that happens when a child dies but we -- you --- it clearly was too much for you.”

The way Christa spoke, Chris couldn’t help but sigh in resignation. He had broken her, they were both broken at the time but instead of being there for one another during the tough time, he kept pushing her away until one day, it wasn’t enough; he had filed for divorce. Looking back now, he had realized the mistake, the giant mistake he had made, at the time he thought he needed distance, but maybe what he really needed was to open his heart more to let the woman he loved back in. Looking down, Chris nodded his head in response, he was definitely in the wrong, that much was right, and he had indeed made a mistake but that was in their past, something they would live with. 

He looked back up, his eyes meeting the blondes eyes in response. He could see the pain swelling in her eyes, knowing it was his fault. He cleared his throat and nodded his head in response “I’m sorry Christa, I really am, for everything that happened --- .” Chris whispered softly in response as he looked over at Christa one last time before making his way towards the door and exited quickly, avoiding all of the gazes he was been given from Christa’s colleagues. Turning away from the window, she placed her hands on the chair in front of her and took in a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes, she really wasn’t wanting this, especially right now.

She had squeezed the chair so tightly her fingers had gone white, no, she couldn’t do this here, especially with everyone staring and looking at her. Christa groaned and pulled her hands away from the chair and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, she needed to get through the day without a break down, that was her main goal.Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around to face Neal, she smiled tearfully at him and shook her head “Let’s not talk about this here please, can we talk about this at home tonight please?.” Neal squeezed Christa’s shoulder in response and nodded his head, they would talk about it at home later that evening. Squeezing her shoulder one last time, Neal walked out leaving the blonde to her time, before hearing her pager go off. No time for that alone time. Taking in a deep breath, she nodded to herself, she could do this.

As she walked into Neal’s home, she couldn’t help but sigh in relief, she felt like she was home. It had been one hell of a day, considering she wasn’t able to even see Neal again after their minor moment. All throughout the day, her friends would offer her a comforting smile, it felt odd but welcoming knowing that she had a good support system. Sliding off her jacket to hang up, she followed through with placing her scarf over the hook with her bag following suite before entering into the kitchen where Neal was just placing their breakfast down on the table.

Smiling, Christa walked towards Neal wrapping her arms around his waist, sighing in content, now this was home. Neal grinned and turned around at the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer “Hi beautiful.” he whispered softly as he leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away, his hands remaining loosely around her waist “How are you feeling after --- you know.” Neal asked. Christa knew what he was asking, he was asking about earlier with her ex-husband. She sighed lightly before pulling her hair out of the elastic and running her fingers through her loose hair. 

“I’m doing better than what I was earlier --- I think having him here after so long bought back so many memories, some good and clearly some bad. We had gone through a lot, you know, with our son and the marriage, and it just all came rushing back --- and it freaked me out, worried me even.” she replied softly as she ran her fingers through Neal’s hair, the feeling always seemed to make her calm and to comfort her. “I had missed and loved him even after we divorced, but then a few months ago,  I had found photos and such but you know what? I didn’t get those feelings, not anymore.” she murmured softly with a shake of her head.  


Being with Neal, she felt things that she quite possibly hadn’t felt with Chris, and that in itself excited her. She had something that still gave her butterflies, and it really was beautiful. Neal smiled lightly and leaned his forehead against Christa’s “I understand -- You and him went through a lot, together and separately, I get that, I really do, but I am so proud of you for coming so far, I really am.” he said softly as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away to look at her. He could see the pain in her eyes and knew she was going through a lot “Are you going to be okay?.” 

Christa looked at Neal, she could see the sincerity in his eyes and she knew she had made the right decision, in her mind, that was the only decision to make. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away with a smile.

“I will be okay, I’m starting to feel much better already.”


End file.
